nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda (Game
Zelda is a Game & Watch video game released in 1989. It was the first handheld Zelda game ever released but was later succeeded by The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Zelda was the last multi-screen Game & Watch video game released by Nintendo, and the first Game and Watch whose release was after that of the Game Boy. For a Game & Watch game, it is extremely deep, featuring various enemies and characters. Naturally, Link is the playable character. Plot In the game the player controls Link. In the game's world, eight dragons have been causing havoc and have refused to make peace with the men. After kidnapping Princess Zelda, Link decides to go off and slay the dragons and save the princess. Characters and enemies *'Link': The main character in the game. He wields a sword and shield. *'Princess Zelda': The damsel in distress who is kidnapped by the eight dragons. *'Goblin': Goblins act as the miniboss in each of the game's castles. When fighting a Goblin, the player must use Link's sword when fighting, though when the Goblin attacks the player must equip Link's shield. *'The Eight Dragons': The antagonists of the game who wreck havoc across the world. Dragons will attack by spitting fire and by using their tails to swipe at Link. *'Stalfos': Enemies that cannot be defeated by Link. *'Ghosts': Enemies that cannot be defeated by Link. They attack Link from behind. Gameplay The game mostly consists of combat. In each dungeon, Link battles several Goblins. After defeating a Goblin, it may drop an item, and stairs will appear that will allow Link to progress to the next room. Once Link gets to the Dragon's lair, he will have to defeat the Dragon in order to obtain a fragment of the Triforce. The player will have to repeat this process eight times. After the eighth fragment is obtained, Link can use the completed Triforce to save Princess Zelda. Link has a maximum of five hearts. Once all of the hearts have been depleted, the player will have to start over. If Link's heart is at a maximum, then he will be able to shoot beams from his sword (which could be done in the original The Legend of Zelda). Beams cannot be fired at a rapid pace. Instead, the player is only allowed to shoot another beam after the current beam hits the enemy. Items *Sword: Link's main form of offense. When the player has full hearts, he or she can shoot beams from the sword. *Shield: Used to guard against enemy attacks. *Tomahawk: Only usable when Link is fighting against a dragon. Right when Link enters the Dragon's lair, the Tomahawk will appear. This weapon is three times as powerful as the regular sword. After the Dragon has been killed, the Tomanhawk will be destroyed. *Map: Shows the layout of the current dungeon. Disappears after beating that dungeon's Dragon. *Water of Life: Used when the player wishes to fill his hearts up to a maximum of 5. If the player dies and they are in possession of a bottle, then it will automatically refill the player's hearts. *Heart: Gives Link one extra heart. Category:Game & Watch games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:1989 video games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games